space_junkfandomcom-20200215-history
Implants
'Implants' The term "Implant" refers to the assortment of Cybernetic devices and Bionetic organisms that can be implanted into the physical body of a character. The use of Implants involves the replacement of human tissues, organs, limbs, or even the entire body with artificial substitutes. These new body parts may either be mechanical, (Cybernetic), or biological, (Bionetic), and can act merely as replacement parts, or, in the case of more advanced Implants, can perform a host of additional functions. Implants must be properly maintained and cared for or else they will be rejected by their host. Although any Implant can be installed in any individual, that individual must have the appropriate Medical or Specialty Skill (see Basic Implants and the Augment Stream) at a level at least equal to the implant to use the Implant. If not, the Implant will be a useless piece of the host's body, and over time will be rejected, (with a permanent Side Effect). Those who specialize in utilizing Implants are generally referred to as 'Augments'. 'Core, Weapon and Utility implants' There are 3 categories of Implants. Each category has its own limitations and rules. 'CORE IMPLANTS' The first category of Implants is called Core Implants. Core Implants are broken down into 3 groups, Tissue, Organs, and Nervous System Implants. Characters with the Basic Implant Skill can install 1 Basic Implant from each Core group: Tissue, Organ and Nervous System. Specialist training is required to unlock non-Basic Implants. |} |} |} 'WEAPON IMPLANTS' Weapon Implants consist of body mounted weaponry. Characters can have a maximum of 2 Weapon implants installed at any time. |} 'UTILITY IMPLANTS' These implants tend be rather mundane but useful implants and are less limited than other types of implants. Utility implants are limited to 1 per level of the character's Basic Implant Skill. |} 'Installation and Removal' Implants can be installed or removed by surgery or through the use of Nanites. Any Implant can be installed or removed by a doctor trained in the Medical Doctor Skill. In addition, Augment Specialists, Enforcers and Infiltrators have other methods of installing Implants, see the Augment Stream for details. The total level of Implants than can be installed in a four hour block is equal to the level of the doctors Medical Doctor Skill Level. Upgrading Implants that have already been installed does not require surgery, has no side effects or recovery time, but does require the implanted individual to present for the upgrade process. The patient cannot use skills during that time unless they are self upgrading. Note that Implants that have thresholds at Levels 1, 4, 7, and 10 are available at any level under the next threshold. For example Basic Implants can be implanted at Level 3 even though only Level 1 implats are shown on the table. Unless specifically noted the higher level implant has not additional benifit. 'Quality' Implant Quality affects the way that characters regard the implanted individual. Implants of low quality afflict the character with a hideous, Frankenstein's monster visage. Medium Quality Implants look unsettling and seat the implanted character firmly in the Uncanny Valley. While High Quality Implants look stylish or indistinguishable from the implanted character's normal appearance. Obviously the cost of High Quality Implants is greater than that of their Low and Medium Quality counterparts. Depending upon the setting various qualities of implants may be hard to come by or completely unknown. The table below illustrates the relative rarity, cost , and material requirements (for those wishing to build implants) for most campaigns. Note the Beguile modifier is applied to all forms of beguiling (haggling, persuasion, etc.), the modifier is not cumulative but the greatest modifier is always applied. Implants are considered DC1/Level and RF1/Level unless otherwise noted. 'Side Effects' Even with modern techniques, Implants can produce nasty side effects. For every Implant added, roll once on the Side Effects Table, applying the following modifiers; * Low Quality Implants + 15% * High Quality Implants -15% 'Likelihood of Side Effects Table' * Side Effects last for 1-10 days. * If the Implant is rejected the Character gets the Side Effect until the Implant is removed and gains no use of the Implant. 'Side Effects Table' 'Recovery Time' Recovering from Implant Surgery requires complete Bed rest; lasting 4 hours at levels 1, 4, 7 and 10 of the Implant installed, (or total levels of Implants, if multiple Implants are installed). Failure to get adequate rest following Implant Surgery has a detrimental effect on the ability of the body to accept the Implant. Every 4 hours(or part there of) where bed rest is not taken requires an additional roll on the Side Effects Table, with a +10% penalty to the roll for 4 hours of non-bed rest. (note: recovery rest counts as normal daily rest) 'Implants and Armour' Externally mounted implants (some Utility and all Weapon Implants) are lumpy and difficult to use in conventional armour. A character with external implants cannot wear any armour that has more than 18 AC unless it is armour that was custom created for that specific Character with that specific Implant configuration. 'Implant Durability' Implants, like all equipment, have DC, AC, and/or RF. These stats don't add to the characters stats they are just for the implant itself. The values are they same weather or not the implant has been installed. Internal Implants In general, internal Implants are considered to be protected by the characters personal DC however the arbiter can make exceptions (called shot to the eye or into an open probe bay etc.) Internal Implants have 1DC per level and 1RF +1 per Quality Tier (Low=1, Medium=2, High=3). External Implants Since they are exposed to the rigors of life on the outside they are considerably tougher than internal Implants. External Implants are not protected by the borgs Personal DC but do benifit from the characters Personal RF if they have one. They have 1AC x Quality Tier (Low=1, Medium=2, High=3) per Level (eg a level 7, high quality, external Implant would have 21 AC) and 1RF +1 per Quality Tier. External implants have 1DC per Level. Category:Augment Category:Medical Category:Implant